Christmas of the Titans
by lil-spife
Summary: A little Class of the Titans Christmas special. It's not suppose to be brilliant, just a little Christmas story I whipped up. Please R


_I'll be home for Christmas, you can count on me. Please have snow, and mistletoe and presents on the tree. Christmas eve will find me, where the love-light gleams. I'll be home for Christmas. If only in my dreams…_The sound of a Christmas CD filled the dorm as a young blond boy decorated for Christmas. It was early in the morning as the sky still had yet to pale, but Neil didn't care. It was his favorite time of year, and he wanted to do something for his friends.

Odie, an African-Canadian boy, was the first to wake up from the music. He walked into the living room and was surprised to see it decorated in holly and mistletoe. Neil looked over to Odie and smiled.

"Wow Neil, did you do this all by yourself?" Odie asked. Neil nodded and put up the last of the garland.

"All we need now is a Christmas tree," Neil said hoping off of the sofa. He was very proud of himself and hoped that the others would like it. Jay, the leader, had entered shortly after Neil had jumped off the couch. He looked in awe at the decorations and was speechless. Theresa, Atlanta, Archie and Herry came into the room soon after.

"Wow, this looks good," Archie, commented. "I've never liked Christmas, but this is kind of getting me excited for it." The girls nodded in agreement.

"All that's missing is the Christmas tree," Herry said. Neil looked at Jay with his big blue eyes, silently asking if they could get one. Jay laughed.

"All right, we can get a tree, but we don't have any ordainments for it," Neil waved a hand.

"Don't worry, I have that all taken care of. Also, I think we should do a Secret Santa gift exchange," the others agreed. Neil smiled and held out a hat with all their names on it. Jay was the first to pick. He was secretly hoping to get Theresa, but instead he got Atlanta. Herry reached for the hat and pulled out Neil's name. Next it was Theresa's turn, she pulled out Herry. Atlanta was next and took out Odie's name. Archie pulled out a name next and was a little devastated to get Jay. Odie grabbed the second last name; it was Theresa. That just left Neil with Archie's name. "Now," Neil said after they had their names. "The rules are no switching and no telling who you got. You have to get them three presents and put them under the tree and when Christmas morning comes we'll open the presents."

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Archie asked, not in a happy mood about not being allowed to switch with anyone to get Atlanta's name. Neil nodded and hurried out of the room to get ready for a day of shopping. Herry was scratching his head. He had no clue what he was supposed to get Neil.

_Just hear those sleigh bells ringing, ting, ting, tingling too. Come on its lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you. Out side the snow is falling and friends are calling "You-Who!" come on its lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you…_Snow indeed was falling soft upon the trees and buildings of the city. Neil smiled brightly at the scene before them. He pulled his toque over his head and turned to his friends. The other six were a little scared about Neil's mood, but quickly decided that they preferred him like this.

They were in walking distance of a few good downtown shops and Neil insisted that they windowed shopped for Christmas presents. A few members's grumbled about the cold, but agreed to do it. Herry offered to get the tree and Neil went with him to make sure he got the best one.

They went to the park where the trees were being sold. Herry and Neil looked at dozens of trees, and couldn't decide on one. Herry was starting to get cold and could tell Neil was too.

"Let's go grab some hot chocolate," Herry said putting a hand on Neil's shoulder. "My treat." He smiled at Neil, and the blond haired boy agreed. The two walked over to a vender and Herry bought them the hot chocolate. Neil thanked him and noticed a sleigh ride being offered. Herry smiled and took Neil over to it. He paid the driver some money before helping Neil into the sleigh. He got in after him and put the blanket over top of them. Neil smiled at Herry and drank his hot chocolate. He couldn't help but move closer to the brawny boy. His cheeks turned a little red, but he blamed it on the cold weather. Herry just drank his hot chocolate and eventually put his arm around Neil to keep him warm. He wondered quietly to himself if this counted as a present.

Twenty minutes later the ride was over. Neil had almost fallen asleep since he was so warm next to Herry. Herry laughed at his friend and the two continued looking for a tree. Then Neil saw it; the perfect tree. He rushed over to it.

"Oh, it's perfect!" he said and looked at the price, "and it's in my price range!" Neil was so happy. He paid for the tree and made Herry carry it back to the dorm.

The others were still out, when Herry managed to get the tree into the living room. Neil helped him set it up then went down to the kitchen to make popcorn strings for the tree.

_So this is Xmas, and what have you done? Another year over and a new one just begun. And so this is Xmas. I hope you have fun. The near and the dear one, the old and the young. A very merry Xmas, and happy New Year. Let's hope it's a good one, with out any fear… _"10 days until Christmas…" The sign read above the tree. All ready there were gifts wrapped up and under the evergreen. Neil was putting on some more ordainments he had custom made for everyone. There were twenty-four ordainments. Seven were of the young teens themselves, seven more were of their ancestors. There was one of Cronus, Chiron, Zeus, Hera, Aphrodite, Hermes, Artemis, Athena, Persephone, and Ares. Neil smiled at the tree. There was only one thing missing and that was the star, but he always left that until Christmas eve-eve. The blond boy then bent down and picked up a present wrapped in gold, with a silver bow. It was a very small present, but had a very big purpose. The boy made to run out of the room, but ran straight into Herry.

"Can't talk right now," he said moving around the bigger teen and rushing out of the dorm. Herry just blinked after the blond and went to place a present under the tree.

Neil ran all the way to the school, and all the way to Hermes' communications lab. He took a deep breath before entering.

"Ah Neil," Hermes said turning to face him. "What brings you to my office?"

"You deliver messages to everyone right?" Neil asked holding up the present. Hermes nodded not sure what the boy was getting at. Neil smiled, "I need you to deliver this for me,"

Meanwhile, Jay was bringing out a Christmas present he had just finished wrapping when he bumped into Theresa.

"Oh! Sorry Theresa," Jay said setting the present down. He stood up again and looked at his crush. Theresa smiled at Jay and blushed a little.

"Hey," came the voice of Atlanta. "Are you two going to kiss or what? You're under the mistletoe." Jay and Theresa blinked and smiled. Jay leaned forward and gave Theresa a light kiss on the lips.

_It's Christmas time; there's no need to be afraid. At Christmas time, we let in light and we banish shade. And our world of plenty we can spread a smile of joy. Throw your arms around the world it's Christmas time…_Hermes was grumbling about Neil requesting him deliver a package to Cronus, but the messenger God had no choice. He traveled to Cronus' layer and knocked on a door. The huge door swung open and Hermes entered.

"Ah, Hermes, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Cronus asked walking over to Hermes.

"This is from Neil," Hermes said tossing the present to Cronus and leaving. Cronus blinked and opened the small package. Inside was a figurine of Cronus in his glory days. Cronus didn't understand at all. He read the note from Neil.

**Dear Cronus,  
It's Christmas, and even though you're our enemy, we propose a truce for a few days. Thank-you and hope you like your present.**

**Sincerely;**

**Neil Summers.**

Cronus just blinked and sighed. For some reason he decided to give into the simple request.

_Silent Night, holy Night, all is calm, all is bright, round young virgin mother and child. Holy infant so tender and mild, sleep in heavenly peace, sleep in heavenly peace…_It was Christmas Eve and by the chimney with care hanged the stockings. Neil was so happy about he work he had done that he didn't care if his secret Santa didn't get him anything or not. But Herry made sure to get Neil things he would defiantly like. Neil was standing on the roof smiling up at the sky a cup of warm apple cider in his hand. Archie came up to the roof and looked at Neil.

"I don't get what's so great about Christmas, other than getting gifts." Archie said. Neil looked at Archie then looked back up to the night sky.

"It's not about getting presents or giving them. It's about seeing the smile on your loved ones faces as you spend time with them. It's about a night like this. It's about being happy." Neil said and heard something off in the distance. "Listen, carolers." Archie watched Neil light up as he listened to the sound of people singing. He smiled and felt a warm glow about Neil and realized; that is what Christmas was about. He put an arm around Neil and kissed his cheek in a brotherly fashion.

"Merry Christmas Neil," Archie said smiling a true and happy smiled. Neil looked at him and returned the smile.

"Merry Christmas Archie,"

The next morning the opened there presents and after it was over they had a group hug. They knew that they were home, and nothing could ever change that.

Merry Christmas everyone!

A/N: It was short, but it was a Christmas story. I hope everyone's holidays are happy and wonderful and the New Year is even better.


End file.
